


Pas de Deux

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not until another twelve grand jeté that Jun realized someone was watching him from the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

Jun grunted to his reflection on the mirror. The grand jeté he had just done wasn’t perfect and he was terribly frustrated by that.  
 _How long have I been a dancer, huh? It feels like it’s my first day all over again._  
Jun scolded himself internally and took his position again, ready for another God-knows-how-many repetitions.

His grand jeté was wonderful, actually. It was just him being overly perfectionist.

Or probably he was just nervous.

Jun had been torturing himself with insane amount of practice since he was announced to have the lead role for the upcoming international-scale stage. It was the biggest thing ever happened in his life as a dancer and he really didn’t want to screw it up.

Especially because he was just the new kid at the academy. Three months into the academy and he already got that kind of spotlight? He knew he had a lot to prove; he could already feel all the cold piercing gaze that was directed to him from all those envious Senpais.

The fact that he would be paired up with the mysterious academy’s successor just added some more pressure to him.

It was not until another twelve grand jeté that Jun realized someone was watching him from the door. The realization broke his concentration and he tripped while landing.

“You okay?” the spectator asked, but he didn’t move from his place.

“Fine,” Jun breathed out while rubbing his feet.

Jun looked up and the man was still there, leaning on the door frame with a set of keys dangling on the tip of his finger.

The man wasn’t really unfamiliar to Jun, because he was there when Jun practiced the day before. And the day before it. And the day before it, too.  
He always watched in silence with that set of keys in his hand, making Jun hardly notice his presence. Once Jun was done with his practice and left the place, he would casually enter the room while humming the score that Jun used for practice.

When viewed up close, the man was looked so young. Younger than Jun, probably.

 _Cleaning staff. College student working as part-time cleaning staff or something,_ Jun decided that was who the key bringer was.

Jun stood up but there was stinging pain on his ankle that made him fell back to the floor again.  
“Shit,” he cursed. He couldn’t afford any kind of injury now.

The young cleaning staff sighed and walked inside the studio. He crouched in front of Jun and took Jun’s leg to straighten it.

“What are you doing? Don’t mess with my ankle, it’s my asset!” Jun yelped.

The cleaning staff snorted a laugh, “Don’t worry, I know how to do this. Relax, would you?”  
He inspected Jun’s ankle and massaged it softly.

Jun knew the cleaning staff wasn’t lying when it started to feel less painful.

“Nothing serious,” the cleaning staff said like he was a doctor or something, “But if I were you I would stop doing that crazy amount of grand jeté for a while. How many have you done it today? A hundred? Two hundreds? I gave up counting since like a decade ago.”  
He looked up to Jun and smirked.

Jun giggled at all the exaggerations. It was a sarcasm, probably. Maybe the cleaning staff wanted to do his job and come home early but he couldn’t because Jun was still there.  
Jun couldn’t do anything about that, though. He needed those practices. So he just played along, “It’s only fifty three, you know. You gave up way too early.”

The man laughed and for the first time Jun noticed that he was so good looking. His hair looked fluffy, his eyes were enticing and beautifully hypnotizing, his laugh was adorable. He could say that he’s seventeen and Jun would believe right away.

“What’s with the endless practice, hm? You’re ruining my schedule,” the man talked jokingly.

“It’s for the upcoming stage,” Jun said with a layer of proud in his voice. But then, he frowned. He felt all the frustrating pressure again, “I have to be perfect for that. I have to prove that I’m really qualified for that role, that I’m really capable.”

The man looked up again, “Ah, so you’re ‘the elite’ that they’ve been fussing about, hm?”

Jun winced at the nickname.  
 _‘The elite’, the name they use to mock me since I was picked directly by the academy’s head._  
“Yeah, but contrary to people’s believe, I didn’t bribe to get that role. Really!”

“I know, I know,” the man focused back to Jun’s ankle.

Jun hesitated at first, but then he decided to spill everything to the man.  
 _He’s just a cleaning staff, after all. He wouldn’t give a damn of what I’m about to say. I just need to let things out or I might lose my sanity._  
“It’s depressing, you know. The whole performance is a new thing. The score, the composition, the moves - everything is new and extraordinary. I have to do these complicated moves and I haven’t even met my partner yet!” Jun huffed, “I have to do pas de deux that needs harmonization and chemistry. How could I do that if this partner of mine stays mysterious?!”

The cleaning staff stopped his circling motion and shook Jun’s ankle a bit. Jun emitted a pained hiss so he resumed his treatment. He was grinning widely all the while, like Jun’s ankle was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen.

“Eum.. Pas de deux is the dance performed by two people, by the way. The couple dance thingy,” Jun explained, afraid that the cleaning staff would be lost in his words.

The man snorted a laugh, “Yeah, I know that, at least.”

“Yeah. My partner is ‘the genius dancer’. The other guys are particularly worshiping her, saying that this ‘ _the_ genius dancer’ is just plain genius and such. I don’t know nothing at all about her, though. Except that she’s probably the academy’s head’s daughter. I’ve never seen her, don’t even know her name. Geez, she could be an alien for all I know!” Jun didn’t intend to sound so hateful, but being absolutely clueless depressed him more than it should be.  
“By the way, do you know her? This mysterious ‘ _the_ genius dancer’?”

The cleaning staff looked at Jun with confusion in his eyes. One of his brow was raised and he gaped.

“Oh, never mind. You’re probably as clueless as I am,” Jun waved.  
 _What do you expect from this cleaning staff that has been here for only few_ days _, Jun? You’ve been here for_ months _and you know nothing!_  
“I just hope that she would come soon and that we’re compatible in some way. Pas de deux would be hell without compatibility. I’m really close to master the hardest moves like that grand jeté earlier, but it would be nothing if we’re not connected properly.”

The cleaning staff stopped gaping and suddenly he let out a little laugh, “You only think about ballet, don’t you?”

Jun blushed. He’s a ballet freak and he often showed it.  
He pouted a bit when he threw his defense, “It’s not my fault that ballet is so mesmerizing. I mean, look at all the moves!”

The man smirked but his hands didn’t stop massaging Jun’s ankle. Jun had stopped feeling the pain since he didn’t know precisely when.  
“What’s with the moves?”

Jun suddenly felt fired up. Ballet was his life, he could talk for an eternity about it.  
“They are all amazing! Each and every one of them. Plié, for example, is so serene and mind-easing, arabesque is so gracious, pas de chat is somehow cheerful and refreshing, and- and-”

“And grand jeté - when it’s done perfectly like you did - is breathtaking,” the cleaning staff shook Jun’s ankle one last time and smiled contently when Jun didn’t even wince. He crawled until his face was in front of Jun’s. He touched Jun’s tip of the nose and whispered, “Like you.”

Jun froze. And blushed hard.  
He didn’t know what was happening.

The cleaning staff smirked victoriously and stood up, discarding his baggy jacket while doing so.

Jun’s eyes widened as he saw the familiar outfit under the jacket. He had some ideas but he couldn’t believe it.

“The name’s Ninomiya Kazunari and I’m sorry but I’m not a ‘her’,” the man chuckled.

“Hah- What?!”

“I understand your misunderstanding. Pas de deux is usually done by a pair of male and female, after all. But as you said, everything is new and _extraordinary_ ,” Nino winked.

Jun was as still as statue. The shock was unfathomable.  
His heart was racing because of embarrassment, shame, and _something else_.

Nino smiled and stretched his hand towards Jun, “So, should we find out if you and ‘ _the_ genius dancer’ - that is _me_ \- are compatible enough for the pas de deux?”

Jun’s heart hadn’t calmed down yet when he answered the stretched hand. It performed a perfect grand jeté when Nino pulled him strong enough until he fell to Nino’s arms.  
Nino’s suggestive wink wasn’t helping at all.

A step into the dance and Jun was already convinced that they’re compatible enough for the pas de deux.  
Another step and he’s convinced that they’re probably - _most_ probably - compatible enough for _something else_ outside the practice room and the stage.

Ballet was Jun’s only focus once.  
 _Once._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to admit here, I am almost clueless about ballet so please forgive me if there's something wrong that I wrote there.


End file.
